1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a texture processing method and unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphics processing unit (GPU) may include a texture processing unit to accelerate three-dimensional graphic rendering.
The texture processing unit may generate a texture for texturing. The texturing is the applying of a previously prepared image to an object formed in a three-dimensional space, and may be a three-dimensional graphic rendering operation used to decrease the amount of calculations, thereby increasing processing speed. In this case, the previously prepared image is referred to as a texture, and the texture may be previously prepared in a compressed form and stored in an external memory of the texture processing unit.